Changes
by Grinsekaetzchen
Summary: Manchmal sind veränderungen gar nicht so schlimm für das Leben.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: mir is nix!

Das ist meine erste Fic von daher seit so nett und gebt mir ne Chance!  
Für Kommentare bin ich immer offen egal ob positiv oder negativ!

Die Dinge ändern sich!

Keuchend blieb sie stehen.

Wie lange war sie gerannt? Verdammt verlaufen hatte sie sich auch noch, na toll Lily gut gemacht! Verdammte Petunia und ihr dämlicher Verlobter Vernon ! Wieso musste das alles Passieren, warum ausgerechnet ihr, sie hatte die Nase so was von gestrichen voll!!! Lily reiß dich zusammen du musst dich konzentrieren, jetzt wird nicht geweint! Als erstes musst du herausfinden wo du bist, also mal sehen: da ein Straßenschild also, Arlington Road, … Arlington Road?

Lily hatte keine Ahnung wo sie sich befand, ihr war kalt und nun sank sie, mit ihren Nerven am Ende, auf den Bürgersteig und die Tränen liefen ihr in Strömen über das Gesicht.

„Mom, Dad warum habt ihr mich verlassen, wieso musstet ihr Sterben! Wieso? Ich versteh es nicht!" Dies waren die Worte die Lily unter schluchzen murmelte. Und dann schweifte sie mit ihren Gedanken ab zur Beerdigung ihrer Eltern und dem was da nach auf der Trauerfeier passiert ist.

Sie stand vor dem Kamin und betrachtete die Bilder von ihren Eltern, sie lachten. Traurig dachte sie, dass sie nie wieder lachen würde und dies schmerzte sie sehr.

Dann hörte sie auf einmal Petunias stimme hinter sich, „Richtig Vernon, sie ist dran schuld! Dieser Freak und ihre Freunde!  
Hörst du mich Lily, du Freak, alles ist deine Schuld und die dieser Leute! Wenn du nie Geboren worden wärst wären meine Eltern noch am Leben!" Die letzten Worte hatte Petunia geschrieen. Lily stand nur da mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und rührte sich nicht.

„ Ich weiß das Mama und Papa dich Miststück für Perfekt gehalten haben, aber glaub mir damit ist jetzt Schluss" fuhr Petunia Lily hämisch lachend an. Langsam drehte Lily sich zu ihnen um „Was?" War das einzige das zusagen sie im Stande war. „ Tja, du Missgeburt," fing nun Vernon an „das Bedeutet, dass wir dich nicht zurück auf deine Freak- Schule lassen, mit diesem Humbug ist es jetzt AUS und VORBEI"!  
Lily brauchte einen kleinen Augenblick um das Gesagte zu Verdauen, doch dann fing ihr Kopf an zu arbeiten. Während sie langsam ihren Zauberstab zog ,den seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern bei sich trug und sagte ganz ruhig „ Nein!" „Ach,ja..." setzte Vernon an, stoppte jedoch als er sah das Lily ihren Stab zog. „Ja" sagte Lily, den Zauberstab auf beide gerichtet griff sie mit der anderen Hand nach dem Bild von ihren Eltern. „Ich gehe, und ihr werdet mich nicht aufhalten, solltet ihr es Versuchen werde ich euch so Verhexen, dass ihr auch nicht wieder erkennt. Lebt wohl."  
„Ja" sagte Petunia „Geh und komm nicht wieder du MISTSTÜCK!"  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass ich deine Zustimmung brauche" und weg war Lily.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie dort saß als sie von einer merkwürdig  
aussehenden Frau angesprochen wurde:  
„ Na Mädel, was ist denn so schlimm, das du hier draußen in der Kälte sitzt und weinst?"  
„ Das ist eine lange Geschichte" seufzte Lily.  
„ Willst du nicht nach Hause gehen?"  
„Nein, da bin ich nicht länger Willkommen." Und wieder fingen Lilys tränen an zu fließen!  
Die Frau kniete sich zu ihr herab und nahm sie in den Arm! „Komm liebes du kommst mit zu mir und dann trinken wir 'ne schöne Flasche Butterbier und du wärmst dich etwas auf!"  
Lily riss erstaunt die Augen auf „ Aber woher…?"  
Die Frau lachte „ Hast du die Magische Schranke nicht bemerkt?" Lily schüttelte den Kopf  
„Nein, nun du bist hier in einem der Magischen Teile Londons und… aber ich rede wieder zuviel lass uns zu mir gehen.  
Da ist es wärmer und übrigens mein Name ist Sofia Little." Sofia streckte die Hand aus und grinste Lily an.  
Lily ergriff die Hand „ Lily"

„Na dann komm um die Ecke ist mein Haus" Lily stand auf und ging der Frau hinterher, sie wusste nicht warum aber irgendwie vertraute sie der Frau, sie hatte irgendwie etwas von Dumbledore an sich. Also stand Lily auf und ging der Schrullig aussehenden Frau hinterher.

Und dann stand sie vor dem Haus…


	2. 

Liel: Ja das hatte ich vergessen hab es aber geändert, dass steht auch nur Grob fest bin für

jeden Vorschlag offen. Danke!

Honigdrache: Wird nicht verraten. Danke

Romi: Sorry, war krank deswegen hat es was länger gedauert. Vielen Dank!

alle: Wenn etwas _kursiv_ geschrieben ist sind es die Gedanken einer Person!

Ein neues Zuhause?

Mit offenem Mund blieb Lily vor dem Haus stehen, das war das komischste Haus, welches sie je gesehen hatte. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass es Schiefer kaum hätte sein können ohne umzufallen, passten die in schrillen Farben gehaltenen Vorhänge so gar nicht zu dem schwarz angemalten Haus. Auch das Seltsam aussehende Schild mit seinen Giftgrünen Buchstaben, die wohl Sofias Welt darstellten sollten, machten den Anblick perfekt.

„ Kommst du Lily?" riss Sofia sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja, ich komme" Lily folgte ihr ins Haus.

In dem Geschäft sah es genauso seltsam aus wie draußen, alles irgendwie Schief, entweder schwarz oder knallbunt und doch erstaunlicherweise wirkte es sehr gemütlich. Lily konnte sich nicht wirklich einen Reim daraus machen was genau für ein Geschäft das war. Auf der einen Seite Bücher und anderer Kram, sowie Kleidung. Auf der anderen Seite hingen mehrere Bilder von Zeichen und Figuren, auch standen dort mehrere Stühle die so aussahen wie die bei den Zahnärzten. Sowie Bequem Sessel und Tische mit Mappen darauf.

„ Sagen Sie Frau Little, was verkaufen Sie eigentlich in ihrem Laden"

„Ach, sag doch bitte Sofia, wenn du Frau Little sagst komm ich mir so furchtbar alt vor. Und dabei bin ich keinen Tag älter als 44!"

„ 67" kam auf einmal aus einer Ecke hinter Lily, sie wirbelte herum. Vor ihr stand ein großer, sportlich aussehender junger Mann, der ziemlich Düster gekleidet war. Er trug eine schwarze Lederhose, Boots auch schwarz, ein T-Shirt mit einem Wehrwolf darauf und lederne Armbänder. Seine Augen hatten ein dunkles tiefes Blau, einen schwarzen Irokesen als Frisur, ein seitliches Lippenpiercing und eine Drachen-tattoo auf seinem Arm.

_Lecker _war alles was Lily denken konnte, nachdem sie ihn eingehend gemustert hatte.

„Hey, ich bin Ryan."

„Lily"

„Ryan bring doch Lily bitte ins Wohnzimmer und dann geh in den Keller und hol uns ein paar

Butterbier. Ich geh solange in die Küche und mach Brote."

„Alles klar, Granny" antwortete Ryan, dann wandte er sich Lily zu „Kommst du?"

Nickend folgte ihm Lily in den hinteren Teil des Hauses.

„ Was ist das eigentlich für ein Geschäft, dass deine Oma da hat?"

„ Nun erstens ist sie nicht meine Richtige Oma ich nenne sie nur so, und zweitens kriegst du im Laden alles Mögliche Kleidung, Bücher, Tattoo's und noch ne menge anderen Krimskrams."

_Das erklärt auch die merkwürdigen Stühle_ dachte Lily sich

„Ah, ja" war jedoch alles was sie raus brachte.

„ Da wären wir, mach es dir bequem, ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Da…" setzte Lily an doch er war schon Verschwunden.

Langsam begann Lily sich im Wohnzimmer genauer umzusehen, dieser Teil des Hauses war nicht, Schwarz aber dennoch Knallbunt. _Wo bin ich hier nur hin geraten_ fragte Lily sich selbst als sie die ganzen Bücher und merkwürdigen Gegenstände betrachtete. Dann setzte sie sich in einen grünen Flausch-Sessel und hing ihren Gedanken nach.

Sie bemerkte auch Ryan nicht der in der Tür stand und sie beobachtete. _Hübsches Mädel besonders diese blutroten Haare und diese großen dunkelgrünen Augen, die Figur kann man in diesem Weiten Pulli nicht wirklich erkennen aber sie hat schöne Beine und doch irgendwie sieht sie Tod traurig aus!_ Ryan wusste gar nicht wie Richtig er mit seinen Gedanken lag.

Er räusperte sich und trat ganz ein und reichte Lily das warme Bier „Hier".

Lily Nahm ihm die Flasche ab „Danke."

Eine weile saßen sie schweigend da, bis Ryan das Wort ergriff:

„Probleme?"

„Hmh" machte Lily zustimmend.

„Schlimm?"

„Hmh" machte Lily wieder, sie konnte und Ryan jetzt nicht Antworten dafür war alles noch zu Frisch, die Wunde noch zu tief.

Zum Glück kam Sofia jetzt mit den Broten und drei dampfenden Tellern mit Suppe, Lilly nahm ihr dankbar einen Teller ab und aß die Suppe. Sofia setzte sich mit Ryan auf die pinke Couch. Still aßen sie bis Sofia anfing Ryan in Gespräch zu verwickeln. Lily hörte ihnen nur mit halbem Ohr zu, es dauerte auch nicht lange nach dem sie die Suppe aufgegessen hatte, dass Lily in einen Traumlosen Schlaf viel.

„ Sieh nur Ryan sie schläft, kannst du sie bitte ins Gästezimmer bringen."

„ Sag mal Granny kann es sein, dass du ihr etwas in die Suppe gemischt hast?"

„ Ja, aber nur einen Schlaftrank für Traumlose Nächte, hast du nicht die Ränder unter ihren Augen gesehen? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie in letzter Zeit viel Schlaf hatte. Sie soll sich mal in Ruhe ausschlafen können."

„ Okay, ich bring sie ja schon nach oben" Ryan zückte seinen Zauberstab „ Ich geh dann noch mal weg, was ist mit dir?"

„Ich werde einen Brief an meinen kleinen Bruder schreiben ob er das Mädchen kennt und ob sie vielleicht bei ihm auf die Schule geht."

„ Das ist eine gute Idee Granny, bis morgen dann." Er gab der alten Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging die Treppe hinauf, Lily vor sich herschwebend.

Während dessen ging Sofia in ihr Büro um einen Brief an ihren Bruder zu schreiben

Ps.: Kritik und Anregungen sind immer noch erwünscht und gefordert!


	3. 

Romi: OH gut ich weiß noch nicht wie er heißen soll! Bin noch unsicher. Hatte eine Nieren-Becken-Entzündung nicht so nett kannst eigentlich nix ohne Schmerzen machen.

Honigdrache: Ich dachte das es die Spannung erhöht aber ich gebe mir mühe, dass sie länger werden!

Ina: ja, ja, ja

Gespräche

In ihrem Arbeitszimmer angekommen entschied Sofia sich anders, anstatt ihrem Bruder zu schreiben wollte sie ihn lieber gleich Kontaktieren. Sie wand sich dem Gemälde ihres Verstorbenen Mannes zu,

„Peter, Peter bist du Wach?"

„Aber natürlich liebes was gibt es denn?"

„Würdest du bitte zu Albus gehen und ihn nach einer jungen Dame fragen, oder frag ihn ob kurz Zeit hätte zu mir zu kommen."

„Bin schon Weg." sagte er und Verschwand.

Kurze Zeit später war er wieder da.

„Albus kommt gleich zu dir er muss noch etwas erledigen"

„ Alles klar, dank dir Peter."

„Sag mal Sofia, was hat es eigentlich mit dieser jungen Dame auf sich?"

„ Tja mein lieber Peter, wenn ich das wüsste ich hab sie in der Arlington Road aufgelesen. Sie hat so bitterlich geweint! Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste sie mit- nehmen. So ein hübsches junges Ding und dann so viel Trauer, Wut und Enttäuschung. Sie tat mir einfach Leid! Ich glaube, das arme Ding hat viel durchgemacht!"

„ Hm, na hoffentlich halst du dir nicht zu viel arbeit mit ihr auf!

„ Aber, Peter du weißt doch wie ich bin. Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss ihr helfen sie sah so hilflos aus. Viel zu Erwachsen für ihr alter!"

„Wie meinst du das Sofia?"

„Na sie sah so erwachsen aus und dabei ist sie vielleicht sechzehn oder siebzehn. Aber sie hat Augen die, die Erfahrenheit einer alten Frau ausdrücken die durch jede tiefe in ihrem Leben gegangen, die es ihr bieten konnte." Sofia seufzte und es entstand ein betretenes Schweigen zwischen Sofia und dem Bild von ihrem Mann.

„Das macht mich alles so traurig Peter", fing Sofia an, als es gerade neben ihr „plopp" machte.

„Was macht dich so traurig, meine Liebe?" lächelnd und mit ausgebreiteten Armen stand nun Albus Dumbledore da. Das lächeln erwidernd nahm Sofia ihren kleinen Bruder in die Arme.

„ Hallo Albus, schön dich zusehen!"

„ Es ist mir auch eine Freude dich zu sehen wie geht es dir? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist was es mit dieser ominösen jungen Dame auf sich hat."

„Mir geht es sehr gut. Zitronenbonbon?"

„ Ja, bitte" lächelnd griff Albus in die Bonbondose dabei dachte er, _manche dinge ändern sich nie. _

„ Lass uns doch ins Wohnzimmer gehen, da ist es bequemer." Sagte Sofia und ging voraus.

Er hatte Lily nach oben ins Bett gebracht, und sie zugedeckt. Friedlich schlummernd lag sie nun im Bett. Ryan grinste noch einmal und ging in sein Zimmer um sich für die Party bei Remus umzuziehen. Er freute sich schon sehr auf den Abend den mit den Maraudern gab es immer etwas zu lachen, außerdem wollte er sie auch mit dem neuen Gast in ihrem Hause ärgern. Denn Ryan wusste sehr genau wer Lily war James sprach ja Praktisch von keiner anderen mehr.

_Das wird ein Spaß geben ich werde James so richtig schön Reinlegen! _ Dachte Ryan sich grinsend als er die Treppe runter ging. Im Wohnzimmer traf er dann auf Sofia und Albus.

„Oh hallo Albus, ich dachte Granny wollte dir einen Brief schreiben?"

„Guten Abend Ryan, willst du noch weg?"

„Äh, ja zu Remus wir wollen heute Abend ein wenig feiern. Aber warum bist du hier, stimmt was nicht mit Lily?"

„ Nein, Ryan es ist soweit alles in Ordnung mit ihr. Ich dachte nur es ist besser wenn Albus gleich herkommt. Da können wir uns besser unterhalten und außerdem wissen wir dann gleich wer sie ist und was Passiert ist, wenn Albus sie kennt."

„Hm, Lily also heißt die junge Dame. Sagt mal ihr beiden wie genau sieht diese Lily denn aus, wie heißt sie mit Nachnamen und was noch wichtiger wäre wo ist sie denn gerade?"

Sofia und Ryan setzten beide gleichzeitig zur Antwort an, Ryan überlies es dann jedoch Sofia Albus zu Antworten.

„Also sie müsste ungefähr sechzehn oder siebzehn sein, sie ist ein kleines bisschen kleiner als Ryan, hat blutrote Haare und die dunkelgrünsten Augen die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen habe. Wie sie mit Nachnamen heißt kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, denn ihren Nachnamen hat sie uns nicht gesagt. Dafür aber wo sie ist, sie liegt oben im Gästezimmer und schläft."

Ryan hatte öfter, während Sofia redete, ihr zustimmend zugenickt.

„Hm", machte Albus, „ dabei kann es sich eigentlich nur um Lily Evans, einer erstaunlichen jungen Zauberin, handeln. Ihre Eltern sind letzte Woche bei einem Angriff von Todessern gestorben, eine sehr traurige Geschichte. Warum sie hier ist, weiß ich selbst nicht. Soweit ich Informiert bin ist ihre ältere Schwester jetzt ihr Vormund."

„Das hört sich aber schlimm an Albus. Kannst du nicht herausfinden warum sie von zu Hause weggelaufen ist und warum sie nicht wieder zurück kann?" fragte nun Sofia.

„Ach sie kann nicht zurück nun das hört sich nicht so gut an! Ich will mich gleich auf den Weg machen um herauszufinden was geschehen ist."

„Das ist eine gute Idee Albus.", erwiderte Sofia, „Machs gut, und melde dich sobald du etwas hörst."

„ Mach ich Liebes!" sagte er zu Sofia gewandt, verabschiedete sich von Ryan und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Betretenes schweigen trat ein.

„Wolltest du nicht noch weg Ryan?" fragte Sofia.

„ Kann ich denn alleine lassen?"

„ Natürlich, ich sehe doch, dass du weg willst nun hau schon ab!"

„ Okay, Granny ich bin schon weg.", sagte es, gab Sofia ein Küsschen und Verschwand.


End file.
